


Crossroad

by ficdis



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armie can’t stay away..., Armie does casual hookups...Timmy doesn't, Craft Beer, High Finance, M/M, PR stunt, Privacy is dead, Timmy is a humanitarian, commitment issues, microlending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdis/pseuds/ficdis
Summary: Armie Hammer finds himself working in the profit driven fund industry, no longer helping to build companies like he did when joined the world of high finance but helping to dismantle them. Through a public relations stunt, he meets elusive tech expert and humanitarian Timothée Chalamet. Once they connect, Armie finds himself at a crossroad — continue life as is or commit to moving into a new direction.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 30
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I drafted this ficlet during the election cycle in the United States. I was asking for better. Let’s see if the Armie character does the same...

Armie sat perplexed, looking at his boss before him. How is it that Gordon can make grown men feel like children? Why did he even put up with this asshole?  


“Everyone has to do something to clean up our image. You’re going to be working with a non-profit that Lizzie, our PR consultant here, picked out for you. When you’re there, get us some photos. You hugging babies...digging ditches. _Contributing_ ,” Gordon barked.

“Photos with babies? What are you talking about?” Armie asked. Then he gave Lizzie a quizzical look.

“Listen, you’re the one with the _muvi star_ good looks. The others on the management team, they don’t have any looks. Get me some photo ops. We’re done here. By the way, you have a meeting tonight. Lizzie, give him the folder. Then, let’s move on to the others.” 

“Gordon, I have plans for tonight,” Armie insisted. 

“What, with your boy toy of the week. You can do that tomorrow night,” Gordon said dismissively as he called his assistant. “Send in the next one.” 

Lizzie handed the folder to Armie with a sincere look of apology. “Armie, you’re joining the board of an organization called Dena. My number is in here. Please call if you have any questions.” 

Displeased, Armie stood up with the folder in his hand. As he walked out of the office, he gave an annoyed nod to Jordan, the next victim going into Gordon’s office for an assignment. 

Armie hurried down the hall, back to his office. He had two deals in the works, his personal life, and now, he had to add this to the mix. As he passed by his assistant, he tapped his desk twice and said, “Nick, come here for a minute. I have to change my schedule for tonight.” 

Nick rushed in after Armie. “What’s going on boss?”

“Gordon has everyone doing these PR stunts because of all the media attacks on the company and industry,” Armie said as he opened up the folder and removed a brochure. “He has me going to this thing tonight. Get me the details,” he said and handed the folder to Nick. 

“You have dinner with Eduardo, tonight at eight. Should I cancel?” Nick asked. Then he warned, “He won’t be happy.” 

“Yes. But I don’t know when this thing will end tonight. I’ll deal with him another time.”

→→→→→

It was a messy evening and Armie had to travel all the way downtown to Delmonico's for what turned out to be a dinner with Dena’s board and management team. He leaned back in the seat of a taxi, as it moved slowly through the pouring rain and heavy traffic. Armie mindlessly flipped through his phone, toggling between the latest headlines bashing his industry and a disgruntled text from Eduardo. It was just one of those days. 

The taxi pulled up to the restaurant. Surprisingly, he was still on time, despite the traffic. The doorman ran over with an umbrella and sheltered Armie under the extra large canopy as he got out of the taxi. At the same time, another taxi pulled up and a man jumped out. The doorman motioned for him to join them. Together, heads down, the men hurried to the entrance of the restaurant, went inside and made their way to the coat check, mostly unscathed by the rain. 

“Thank you for sharing the umbrella,” the man turned to Armie and said, removing his jacket and then his cap. Armie looked at him and stilled. Armie was transfixed. He inventoried the man before him as if he was the subject of a masterpiece painting. Dark curls cascaded down the side of porcelain skin. Hooded eyes gazed up at him. Soft lips smiled. Chiseled jaw raised slightly in a nod. Fitted black sweater and slacks hung perfectly on a slim frame. A thin gold chain nestled around a long delicate neck. 

“My god, _beautiful_ ,” Armie said before he could stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. 

The man looked over his shoulders as if to see who Armie was referring to. Unsure of the recipient, he gave Armie an odd look and shoved the cap into the pocket of his jacket. 

Armie attempted to distract from his slip of the tongue and pointed to the dutch door leading to the coat check room. “After you. Please.” 

The man checked his coat, slipped the ticket he received into his pants pocket and walked away. 

Armie shook his head, chiding himself for his lapse, reminding himself that he was there for a business function. He checked his trench coat. When he turned around, the man had disappeared. 

He walked over to the maître d and told him he was there for the Dena dinner. The maître d directed him to the host on the upper level of the restaurant. Armie walked up the stairs and the host led him to a private dining room. As he entered the room, he was greeted by Jessica, Dena’s executive director. 

“Hi Jessica. Armie Hammer from Occidental Management. A pleasure to meet you. I’m very excited to be here this evening. When our philanthropy team told me about Dena, I knew I had to support the work that your team is doing,” Armie said, shaking Jessica’s hands firmly. He was in full bullshit marketing mode. 

“Nice to meet you Armie. Thanks for joining our board. We’re really hoping you’ll advise us on our capital raising model. Since you’re new, let me take you around so that you can meet everyone, especially our finance director.” 

Jessica walked Armie around the room and introduced him. Finally, she said, “I think the only board member you haven’t met is our tech expert. Oh, there he is now.” Armie looked over his shoulder and his eyes locked with the man from the coat check. _You_.

“Armie Hammer. Timothée Chalamet. Timothée, meet the newest member of our board. Armie is from Occidental Management.” The men shook hands and exchanged quick pleasantries. “Let’s get started with the evening.” Before anything else could be said, Jessica herded the men along with the others to their seats. 

The evening started with an introduction from Jessica on Dena’s microlending mission. This segued into a video showing Dena’s many accomplishments and the millions of underserved helped and then dinner. Armie sat next to the finance director. Throughout the dinner, they had a good conversation about the organization's needs. Armie advised him on a few ways to enhance their capital model. The director seemed appreciative and Armie suggested they meet again to talk more. Armie actually thought that he would be able to add some value and help the non-profit out. That felt good and his mood improved a little. The photos opps Gordon wanted, well, he would have to see about that. 

Armie glanced over at the other end of the large dining table at Timothée. He was having an animated discussion with Dena’s technology manager. Armie watched as he flung his hands about as he spoke. Armie smiled and that one word came to mind again. _Beautiful_. He had to find a way to undo the impression that he left at the coat check. After dinner wrapped up, Armie beelined for Timothée. 

“Timothée, we really didn’t get a chance to speak to each other,” Armie pointed out.

“No, we didn't. So, you’re from Occidental. You guys have been taking a beating in the press. The old build companies versus dismantling them debate, eh?”

Armie sensed a hint of disapproval in Timothée’s voice or perhaps he was being overly sensitive. He was about to defend the company but Jessica came by and interrupted them. “Excuse me Armie. Timothée, we found a private room for your Asia call. It’s available now. Please come with me.” 

“Great,” Timothée said to Jessica. “Armie, have a good night.” And again, Timothée disappeared. Armie was left standing there. So much for that. 

Armie decided to call it a night. He made his way back downstairs and the doorman hailed a taxi for him. The rain was still pouring and the doorman sheltered him once again as they waited. When a taxi pulled up, he tipped the man, got into the vehicle and gave the driver his address. After it pulled away from the curb, Armie pulled out his phone and sent a text to Eduardo: _Just wrapped up my business meeting. Want you badly._ He needed to unwind. Eduardo responded quickly: _I’m mad at you but you can come by._ Armie provided his new destination to the driver, tucked the phone back in his pocket, then sat back in the taxi seat. He closed his eyes and immediately saw cascading curls and animated hands. He sat back up, pulled out his phone and shot a text to Nick: _Find out everything you can about Timothée Chalamet._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie tries to find a way to see Timothée.

Early the following week, Nick walked into Armie’s office to go over the dossier he compiled on Timothée Chalamet. He was proud of the information he was able to gather. He pulled up a file on his laptop and opened it. Armie pepped up, pushing his deal file to the side, curious to hear what Nick had to say. 

“So, this Timothée Chalamet is very fascinating. I had fun researching him,” Nick said.

“What did you find out?” Armie asked. 

“Well, to sum him up, he’s a tech genius and I guess an educator and humanitarian,” Nick responded. 

“At the Dena dinner, the director said he was advising them on the revamp of their technology platform,” Armie informed Nick. 

“Well, if you want to know more. He entered college at sixteen. He developed a communications app, which he sold to a fortune 500 company for a million when he was only nineteen. Then, he was part of a team that developed some sort of security software, which was sold to a company out in Palo Alto, for millions. The company later went public. Now, he looks like he consults. Might I add for the likes of the Pentagon and FBI. He does speaking engagements, runs seminars at colleges. And he works with non-profits like Dena. By the way, I’m guessing he’s probably in his late twenties. So, I pretty much feel completely inadequate next to this guy.” 

“That’s some background.” Armie was actually blown away. 

“So...you didn’t say what kind of interest you had in this guy. l looked for an image of him. If I may say this, and as you know, I am not even into guys but…wow! I tried to see if he was married, divorced, dating—”

“And?” Armie asked, a little too anxiously. Nick smiled. 

“Couldn’t find a damn thing! Nothing. Nada” 

“Nothing?”

“I found a few recurring images of him with a Scott Mescudi. Usually at fundraisers. He is a local corporate law attorney, pretty active on the social circuit. Occidental has actually used his firm in the past. I’m guessing they are probably friends since Scott is married. They may have met in college since it looks like Scott studied law at the same place around the same time Timothée did his undergrad,” Nick continued.

“Well, I don’t think that I made the best first impression with him, and I would like to find a way to rectify that,” Armie said. 

“You like this guy. Don’t you! The minute I saw him I knew it!” Nick exclaimed.

“Well, let’s just say that if he was amenable to getting to know each other better, I would be very open to that.” 

“I can research where he’s going to be. Perhaps, you can accidentally run into him,” Nick offered.

“Sounds good. Also, can you call Dena and see if you can schedule a lunch or something with the finance director to talk more about their capital model,” Armie said and then added slyly. “And...if you can finagle a number or email for Timothée...”

“I’m on it. I’ll see what I can do.” Nick jumped up and left Armie’s office. 

→→→→→

Once Nick knew that Armie had an _interest_ in Timothée Chalamet, it became his personal mission to find a way for them to meet again. With Armie’s good looks and New York City as his playground, Armie had a plethora of men at his disposal. In managing Armie’s calendar, it was not unusual for Nick to reach out to and schedule dates and encounters with multiple men over the course of a month. And that did not include the men that Armie probably dealt with directly, the men that Nick was not even aware of. 

This Timothée Chalamet was different though. First, Armie had never asked Nick to research anyone before. He never cared about first impressions. He would just move on to the next fellow. Second, none of the men were ever of Timothée’s caliber. Granted, it would be pretty hard for most men to compare to a genius-humanitarian. 

The next day, Nick barged into Armie’s office and said, “So, this is what we have. Your Timothée has two upcoming conferences. The first unfortunately is early next week in the Bay area. It is a tech conference. The other is a climate change conference in Vegas in a few months. Something about the use of technology to manage climate.” 

_My Timothée_. Armie was about to correct his cheeky assistant. Timothée was not his. But he liked the sound of him being his. So, Armie let it slide. What was the adage? _Visualize it and it will happen_. 

“Shit, I have to be in Dallas next week for due diligence. Too close. And I hate Vegas. I also don’t want to go anywhere near climate control with him. With the companies we’ve been connected with, we don’t have the best track record. I can just see him now...judging me with those gorgeous green eyes. I couldn’t take it,” Armie said. 

Nick thought for a moment and then suggested, “You know, if I’m able to push back Dallas a day and you are up for it, you can fly to the Bay area on Sunday. See your man on Monday. And early Tuesday, you skedaddle to Dallas.

“I don’t know if I should chance it. Jordan handles our tech portfolio, so I don’t even have the strongest reason for being at that conference in the first place. And more importantly, I may not even see Timothée. What a waste that would be.” 

“He’s on a panel scheduled for Monday. So he should be there,” Nick tried to assure Armie. 

Armie thought things over for a few moments. “Okay, if you can move Dallas, then register me for the conference and book the plane ticket and hotel. Use my personal credit card.” The last minute trip would be costly but for some reason Armie thought being able to see Timothée would be worth it.

→→→→→

Nick was busy at his desk. He had been on the phone all morning with the Dena team, squaring away a working breakfast for Armie and the finance director, getting the schedule and location for upcoming board meetings, and then hunting down a way to get in touch with Timothée Chalamet. Now, he was just waiting to hear back about rescheduling the Dallas meetings. 

In the late afternoon, Nick got confirmation that the Dallas kick off meeting could be rescheduled and did so. He then proceeded with taking care of the conference logistics. When all was said and done, he jumped up excitedly and ran into Armie’s office. 

“So, Dallas is set and you’re all booked for the conference and I have some good news. I’ve found a way for you to get in touch with your man. You’re going to love this,” Nick said in a sing-song manner. 

“Nick, you’re the best. A round of craft beer is on me. What’s his number?” Armie asked excitedly. 

“Thanks. But no number. An app,” Nick clarified. 

“What the hell. An app?”

“Yes, I just emailed you the link to download it. And then I’m sending you a special token that you are going to need. At Dena, when they need to communicate with Timothée, they usually go through their tech director. Spoke to him. Nice guy,” Nick said as he tapped away at his phone. “I checked with our own inhouse tech team and the app is legit. Turns out that a lot of law enforcement people use it...and drug dealers for that matter. It’s not really used commercially. Guess your man doesn’t do text and email. Not his thing maybe...”

Armie picked up his phone and looked at Nick’s email. “What am I getting myself into? If I download this thing...is he going to hack or track me or something.” 

“Probably,” Nick said and laughed.

→→→→→

Over the weekend, Armie plotted how he was going to conquer his targets. First, the Dallas company. Second, Timothée Chalamet.

He went over the deal file for the company that Occidental was looking into acquiring. He would be in Dallas for three full days, having a series of due diligence discussions with the management team, lawyers, tax specialists and accountants. Given the press that funds such as Occidental were buying up American companies and then destroying them and jobs, he had to tread carefully. He had to loop in public relations each step of the way. But more importantly, he had to make sure that the company was worth holding on to just in case Occidental was forced to keep it intact indefinitely due to external pressures. If the current landscape was not what it was, Occidental would not have hesitated to break up the company and sell off the pieces to the highest bidder. In the past, this did not really bother Armie. More profits meant a bigger bonus for him. 

When he was done with the deal file, he moved on to think about his next target - Timothée Chalamet. After the coat check encounter, Armie wondered if he had perhaps built up the idea of the man in his mind. After Nick’s research though, anyone would have to agree that Timothée was unique and special. He perused the registration materials and Monday schedule for the tech conference and planned out his day. He would spend the first part in the new technology showcase, then attend a venture capitalist discussion and end the day with Timothée’s panel on cybercrime.

Armie then launched the app he received from Nick. He opened up the email with the token instructions, followed them, and typed the following message into the app: _Timothée, hope this note finds you well. Actually, I’ve never used this app before so I actually just hope this note finds you, period. I’m going to be in the Bay area on Monday for the tech conference, and as I went through the registration materials I see that you are going to be speaking there. I would really like to meet for a quick drink to catch up. Please let me know if you are available. Armie Hammer_. He pressed the transmit button and then the message just disappeared with some sort of cosmic ringtone. Armie stared at his screen. Nothing happened. Did the message even go through? Should he send it again? Eventually, he decided not to. He did not want to appear like he was stalking the guy. What the fuck! Had Timothée ever heard of text messages?

The next day, Armie flew to the Bay area. He arrived in the evening. When the aircraft landed, he disabled the airplane mode on his phone. Immediately, a cosmic ringtone went off and the following notification from Timothée’s popped up before him: _Armie, glad you arrived safely. Apologies, but I can’t stick around for a drink, but do come by after the panel so that I can say hello. See you Monday_. Armie wondered if he somehow knew he had just arrived in the area and immediately fiddled with the settings on the app to confirm that location and tracking access was disallowed. Then disappointment kicked in. He had traveled so many hours out of his way and he would not even be able to have a quick drink with Timothée. _Dammit_.

Nick booked Armie at the hotel where the conference was being held. Armie took a taxi to the hotel, checked in, and showered. He ordered room service and ate while reviewing his deal file. When he had enough of that, he pulled up the dossier Nick had put together on Timothée. His background was no doubt impressive. He just wished he could get some time with him, to try and figure him out. Eventually, he grew tired, shut down his computer and fell into a deep sleep. 

Armie rose bright and early the next morning. Nick did a check in with him to see if he arrived okay, needed anything, and go over the week’s schedule. After that, Armie ate breakfast and headed to the conference. 

The morning flew as he spoke to reps for the various exhibitors and looked at the new developments in technology. He questioned the need for some and marveled at a few. 

He grabbed a quick bite for lunch then went to the venture capital talk. This was not Occidental’s area of specialty but the session was informative and he gathered some information for Jordan. 

When it was time for Timothée’s panel discussion, he headed to the grand ballroom. The 1980s Rockwell song _Somebody's Watching Me_ was blasting as he entered. How befitting, Armie thought. Besides Timothée, Armie did not know anyone on the panel. According to the agenda, there were a couple of security officers from large companies, someone from the government, and a couple of legal and law enforcement experts. As he waited for the panel discussion to kick off, Armie leaned over and chit chatted with the man sitting next to him. He told him that he was hoping to get a moment to talk to Timothée. The man replied, “Timothée Chalamet is like a rock star in these circles. People are going to swarm him after the talk. You probably won’t be able to get near him.” Just great, Armie thought. Now he was going to have to get assertive, just to get a few minutes with Timothée. 

The moderator walked out on the stage and introduced the panelists. When it came to Timothée’s introduction, she pretty much reiterated some of what Nick had summarized in his dossier. What Armie did not know though was that Timothée was going to be giving a tech seminar at The City College of New York during the upcoming winter session. Timothée had committed to working with several public colleges, institutions that make education accessible to everyone, not just the wealthy. Armie lit up like a lightbulb when he heard this. Timothée was going to be in his backyard. At last, some good news! The panel discussion started. Most of it went over Armie’s head. But Armie did not care. He was glad to be able to listen to Timothée - hear his voice, feel his passion when he spoke about responsibility, helping others, servant leadership, and the things he did not like about today’s Silicon Valley. 

Sure enough, Timothée was bum-rushed when the panel discussion and Q&A were over. All sorts of people seemed to want to talk to him. Armie stood back and marveled for a few moments. Then he figured if he wanted to talk to Timothée, he better assert himself. He moved closer and was able to make eye contact with him. Timothée mouthed _help_ and smiled at him. Armie leveraged his height and broad frame to move through the crowd. He made his way up to Timothée and leaned over and asked if everything was okay. “I need to get out of here,” Timothée said. His face was flushed. 

“Okay,” Armie whispered. He turned to the crowd and said, “Okay everyone. Thank you very much. Mr Chalamet has to leave now for another engagement. So, please excuse us.” Armie paved a path through the crowd and Timothée followed closely behind. Once they cleared the crowd, Armie gestured for Timothée to go in front of him, momentarily placing his hand on the small of Timothée’s back as he passed. They continued this way until they exited the hotel. 

When they reached outside, Timothée stopped for a breather. “Thanks for that.” Timothée took a deep breath and then said, “So, that’s what 6 plus gets me.”

“They probably thought I was your bodyguard.” Armie looked at him and chuckled. 

“Hmm.”

“So, are you sure you don’t have time for a quick drink?” 

“Sorry, I can’t. I have to catch a red eye at midnight to Asia. Do you want to walk with me? I’m only a couple of blocks away.” Timothée pointed in the direction he was heading. 

“Yeah. So, are you always this busy? How does a guy get on your schedule?” Armie asked as they began walking along the sidewalk. 

“No, I usually do a better job of spacing my projects. I took on something that turned out to be much more complicated than anticipated. It should wrap up soon.” Timothée shrugged. “Who’s trying to get on my schedule?” 

“I am! And what’s up with that drug dealer app I have to use. Do you ever use regular text messaging?”

Timothée laughed. “Drug dealer, eh? With the app, people hear back from me, usually within 24 hours. With commercial text messaging, I can’t give you the same assurances.” 

They approached the street crossing and stopped at the ‘don’t walk’ signal. 

“And am I being watched with that app?” Armie asked, turning to Timothée.

Timothée tilted his head up, rubbed his neck and locked eyes with Armie. “Do you want me to watch you?” He asked in a low voice that somehow went straight to Armie’s cock. Armie felt himself twitch. 

“Are you interested in what I want?” Armie challenged. His voice sounded husky to his own ears. 

The pedestrian signal changed to ‘walk’ but they remained at the crossing, eyes locked on each other. Suddenly, a nearby delivery truck blared its horn and the two men were pulled from the moment.

“Let’s cross. I’m in that parking garage,” Timothée said pointing across the street. 

They approached the garage. Timothée provided his ticket to the attendant. As they waited, Timothée bounced on his heel and said, “I’ll be in New York at the end of the month. Perhaps we can meet for a drink then.”

“I’d _really_ like that,” Armie replied. 

The attendant retrieved Timothée’s car and pulled it out. It was an old beater. Armie stared at it and wondered how the heck it was still on the road. “You’re not getting in that, are you?” he asked. 

“I know. I know. It’s surprisingly efficient, even though it doesn't look like it. I have to replace it but I’m always in transit,” Timothee confessed. 

“One word. Assistant.You have too much going on. I couldn’t survive without mine. Get one.”

“Yes, I know. I know.” 

Armie reached out his hand, and Timothée took it into a handshake. With the evening breeze, Timothée’s skin was cool against his and Armie wished he did not have to let go just quite yet.“Timothée, please be careful. It was nice seeing you again and I would _really_ like us to have that drink when you’re in New York.”

“Yes, and call me Timmy. All my friends do. Bye Armie.” Timmy got in his car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Armie’s back was twisted in knots. He rubbed his shoulders, digging his long fingers into the aching muscle. 

He had what he thought was a productive three days in Dallas. On the flight home and over the weekend, he thought more about responsibility, serving-first, recalling Timmy’s passion as he spoke at the tech conference. By Monday, he was ready to approach Gordon with a new proposal. He would put forward that Occidental purposefully buy the company, bring in turnaround experts, use profits from the company’s cash cow division and creative financing and inject this money into the divisions that were not doing well. Yes, it would require commitment and time. But Armie saw it as a win-win. Occidental would show that they were not just marauders like the media was making them out to be. And better yet, a one hundred year old American brand and jobs would be saved. 

However, that bastard Gordon shot down Armie’s proposal, barking that they did not manage companies. Occidental would splinter everything to shreds. Sell the cash cow. Extract assets from the remaining divisions. Package them with similar assets from Occidental’s other portfolio companies. Sell all the pieces to the highest bidder, destroying a legacy and jobs along the way. 

Armie really needed to unwind but did not want to deal with Eduardo. Eduardo was becoming clingy, and Armie could not take that. Instead, he pulled out his phone, launched his go to hook-up app and went to his _bottoms-rightnow-pix_ bookmark. He flipped through photos rapidly, abruptly halting to examine one in particular — one with dark curly hair, pale skin and green eyes. The green eyes looking at him were more emerald, not speckled with brown and gold tones, like the more complex ones that were not far from his thoughts. He was about to send a notification of interest to emerald eyes, when a cosmic ringtone invaded his hunt. A notification popped up on his screen: _Armie, will be in town on Sunday if you are still up for that drink. Please let me know. Late afternoon works best. Timmy._ Armie froze, taken aback by Timmy’s timing. Then the message was gone, and he wondered if he even saw it to begin with. What the hell! 

He typed, _Timmy, hope your Asia trip went well. I’m definitely still up for that drink. Looking forward to seeing you, Armie._ After he pressed transmit, emerald eyes were back on his screen. Having second thoughts, Armie closed the hook-up app. Now would be a good time for a workout. So what if he had already done so that morning. 

→→→→→

On Friday afternoon, Nick stuck his head through the door of Armie’s office. “Scott Mescudi is on the line for you. Do you want to take it?”

“Scott Mescudi? Timmy’s friend? What does _he_ want?”

“He wouldn’t say. What should I do?”

“Put him through. I guess. I hope everything is okay.”

Nick returned to his desk and put the call through. Armie picked up the phone and said, “Armie Hammer here.”

“Armie. Scott Mescudi.”

“Yes. Hello.”

“I don’t want to beat around the bush. Not my style. Timmy mentioned that he’s having a drink with you on Sunday.”

“Yes.”

“Well, when Timmy has an interest in someone, I also have an interest in that someone. My wife and I would like to meet you. We’d like you to come by before your drink. For a quick hello. Then you and Timmy can head out.”

“Scott, this is highly unexpected—”

“Armie, nothing to be concerned about here. Timmy will be staying with us. We just want to meet you.”

“Okay, give the details to my assistant. I’ll see you Sunday.”

A few minutes later, Nick returned to Armie’s office. He had spoken to Scott’s assistant and gotten all the details for Sunday. Armie noticed him lingering. 

“Everything okay Nick?” Armie asked playfully. Nick seemed to have developed a vested interest in Armie’s quest to spend time with Timmy. Armie knew that he was probably itching to know why Scott was calling. 

“Oh Armie!” Nick stomped his foot impatiently. 

“I don’t know what to say. He said that when Timmy has an interest, he also has an interest and wants to meet.” 

“Interest,” Nick repeated the word as if searching his memory for its meaning. “Well, that’s an interesting word to use. Don’t you think?” he asked. 

“Let’s not go there. All I want is more than five minutes with Timmy. That’s all I want.”

→→→→→

Armie arrived at the Mescudi’s building on Sunday afternoon. He greeted the concierge. 

“Mr. Hammer. Yes. Mr. Mescudi wanted to personally greet you. I will ring him.” The concierge dialed the phone and said, “Mr. Mescudi, Sir. Mr. Armie Hammer is here to see you. Yes, I will send him up.” He returned his attention to Armie. “Mr. Hammer, Mr. Mescudi will meet you on the twenty-fourth floor. Have a good day.”

Armie called the elevator, entered when the doors opened and proceeded to the Mescudi’s apartment. When the elevator doors opened, Scott was standing there. 

“Armie. Thanks for coming by.” Scott said as he reached a hand out. Armie gripped his hand and shook firmly. 

They proceeded to the apartment at the end of the corridor. Scott opened the door. A baby could be heard crying from within the apartment. Scott gestured to his right. “Let’s talk in my office for a few moments.” They walked away from the sound of the baby and entered Scott’s office. “Please sit, make yourself comfortable. May I offer you anything to drink?”

“No, I’m good,” Armie replied. He looked around the room. The office was decorated in a mixture of traditional and modern pieces. An impressive mahogany desk sat at its center. On a sideboard, there were acrylic awards of all sorts and photos. Photos of Scott with presumably his wife. Scott with business people and celebrities including a photo with the late great boxer Muhammad Ali in front of a Special Olympics backdrop. The one photo that stood out for Armie was one of Scott and Timmy, both younger, staring at the camera, leaning into each other, heads almost touching, arms across their chests, looking like they had their whole futures ahead of them.

“Ali. Wow. I toyed with doing some amateur boxing once but with my schedule, couldn’t make it work. I do boxing training though when I can. Good workout. More flexible.”

“Boxing wasn’t for me. My old man wasn’t too happy. I found Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu more practical, especially in the streets. Better for self-defense, taking down dudes, especially the big ones,” Scott said as he sat down behind the desk. 

Armie sat down in the leather armchair across from Scott. _Alrighty then, guess we have a pissing challenge...whose dick is bigger, yours or mine._

“So, my firm has done some work with Occidental. Gordon is...quite a bulldog.” Scott leaned back in his chair. 

“In this business you have to be.” Armie shrugged.

“Word on the street is that you’re targeting a certain enterprise in Dallas.”

“Is anything confidential anymore?” Armie said, shaking his head. “But you didn’t really call me to your home on a Sunday afternoon to talk about this. Did you?”

“Armie, there’s always time to talk about business in this town.” Scott laughed. “But no, business is not my primary motive. Timmy is. We’re just curious to meet you. It’s interesting. Timmy does consulting, field work that takes him all over the world. Sometimes to places that frankly are not the safest, to places that may require armed escorts even. My wife and I have learned to let him do what he needs to do and wait patiently until we hear from him. We’ve learned to love him on his terms. But then he casually tells us that he’s meeting you...socially, for a drink. A man we heard has a different boy toy each week. We became antsy. We’re powerless when he’s in the field, but now that we are back on our turf we have a sliver of power back and we sure as hell can find out who this person is and what his intention is.”

“Scott, I’m just having a drink with Timmy. I met him at a board meeting, found him fascinating and just want to learn more. I’m sure you’ve noticed. Everyone wants to talk to him. I’m just happy to be able to get a few minutes on his calendar.”

“So, all you want to do is talk?” Scott confirmed. 

“Yes, whatever Timmy wants. What’s the harm in that?”

“Oh no harm. None at all. That’s good to hear Armie.” Scott smiled and stood up. “Let’s head to the living room,” he continued. 

Armie stood up. Scott patted Armie on the back. “So, Armie, we’re good. Just keep in mind…we’re watching you.” 

→→→→→

Armie and Scott stood inside the entrance of the living room, watching Timmy play with Scott’s infant, not noticing them. He was lost in the pleasure of the laughing baby. He made silly faces and sounds and bounced the baby on his lap. 

Scott smiled affectionately, cleared his throat and said, “Timmy, you have company.” Timmy looked up and his eyes widened and his brows raised in surprise. Timmy took Armie’s breath away. _Beautiful_. He wondered if this was how he was going to react every time he saw him.

Timmy got up and placed the baby over his shoulders and walked over to the men. “Armie, I didn’t see you arrive,” Timmy said. 

“Yeah, I got here a few minutes ago. Was just getting to know Scott,” Armie revealed. 

“Oh no, what did he say to you?” Then Timmy turned to his long time friend. “What did you say to him?”

“Just showed him my shotgun and told him that if he didn't have you home before curfew, I was coming after him,” Scott joked. 

“Yep, that pretty much sums it up.” Armie nodded his head. 

“Armie, don’t listen to him. Scott, take Caitlin.” Timmy gently placed the baby into Scott’s arm. The baby immediately began to cry. “Let’s get out of here,” Timmy said to Armie. 

They said goodbye, but Scott, now preoccupied with trying to calm the now cranky baby, barely noticed. 

→→→→→

Armie and Timmy had drinks at a place that Nick recommended, a cozy bar, near Scott’s apartment, known for craft beers from local, small batch, family-owned breweries. It was still early in the afternoon and the bar was quiet. They sat in a high top in the corner. The bartender came over and placed glasses of water and a bowl of pretzel bites with spicy brown mustard in front of them. 

“I have to head to DC early in the morning for two days of hearings on Capitol Hill. So, just one drink for me. Not so much for a clear head. More so to stay awake when trying to explain security concepts to a bunch of lawmakers,” Timmy joked. They chuckled. 

“Nick was right. The selection here is wonderful,” Armie said, looking down at the menu, impressed by it. “How about we get a flight and then you can sample each so that you don't miss out.”

“You’ll let me taste your brew. That sounds nice.” Armie’s head popped up to see Timmy looking down, examining the menu. _Don’t read too much into his words. Just enjoy the beer and conversation. Just enjoy the beer and conversation._

Armie waved to the bartender, ordered the signature craft beer flight, and handed over his credit card to start a tab.

“So you’re heading down to DC. You’re at tech conferences. You’re on the board at Dena. How many things do you do?”

“I mostly consult now. I work with a small team of cyber specialists and we go anywhere we’re needed. For speaking engagements, I use an agency. They vet requests, and tell me about the ones that are aligned with where I want to focus. There was so much demand in the past. Just couldn’t keep up. And an economist colleague of mine asked me to advise Dena. He likes Dena, says it provides _economic oxygen_ to people that need it. The teaching I just do for fun. It’s like my continuing education. The students keep me sharp.” 

The bartender brought the flight out, placing a wooden holder with five small glasses of beer. The beers ranged from a light golden color to dark heavy hue. Armie gestured to Timmy to go ahead and taste. Then he reached for a slip of paper and a golf pencil from the canister on the side of the table.

Timmy took a sip of the first beer, then asked, “So, what about you? How do you feel about what you do?” He handed the glass to Armie. 

Armie took a sip. “It’s tough now. Not a good time for funds. I used to be on the investment banking side of the business. I don’t even remember how I got into this part of the industry. In the past year, me...and many others are wondering if it’s worth it though.” He finished the first beer and jotted down a few tasting notes on the slip of paper.

“And this Dallas company you all are rumoured to be taking over…”

“How is this information so widely known? Is there any privacy?” 

“Armie, remember this. Everyone and everything can be watched. There really is no privacy any longer. It’s just a matter of whether someone has an interest in you and why.” Timmy sipped the next beer and placed it in the holder. “So, what did Scott really say to you?” he asked.

Armie took a sip of the second beer. He took another. It was pleasant. “You should try this one again...if you don’t mind going after me. It’s good.” 

“You don’t have cooties, do you,” Timmy kidded and took the glass. Armie jotted down a few notes.

“Scott asked around...probably heard that I get around. I suspect he wanted to dispel any ideas I have about adding you as a notch in my bedpost.” 

“And do you?”

“Do I what?” _Want to fuck you into next week?_

“Get around, silly.” Timmy reached across and playfully poked Armie’s arm. 

“I do,” Armie said honestly. 

“Because one person isn’t enough?” Timmy tasted the third beer and passed the glass. 

“Because I haven't met the one...I guess,” Armie said, drinking the beer in one gulp. 

“You know, Scott is just being protective. I lost both my parents when I was young. He lost his dad right before college. Family is important to him.” 

“That’s a tough break. I’m sorry about that. That’s worse than having your parents disown you.”

“Yeah...Why did they disown you?“

“Being gay. They kicked me out. Was rough for a while. But I managed to put myself through college. Got into a boutique investment bank, got a good mentor, learned as much as I could about the business. I used to help companies then.” 

“Do you think that you would ever reconcile with them?” Timmy sampled the fourth beer. 

“No,” Armie said firmly. Then he continued, “Actually, I have a younger brother. Maybe with him...one day.” Armie was momentarily lost in a memory. He shook it off quickly, drank the fourth beer, and wrote down what he thought about it on the slip of paper.

Timmy took a sip of the final beer. 

To lighten the mood, Armie pivoted the conversation and said, “So, you say there is no privacy...you never told me...are you watching me...do you know more about me that I know about myself,” Armie asked playfully. 

“Well, that would mean that I would have to have an interest in you. Do you want me to have an interest in you?”

“Yes. I do. Timmy, correct me if I am reading this all wrong...but what’s it going to take to get with you?” Armie completed the flight. 

The bartender came by and removed the wooden holder, glasses and dish.

“Armie, I don’t do casual hookups. It’s just not for me,” Timmy said, shaking his head. 

“So, I don’t have a chance.” Armie’s words were laced with disappointment. 

Timmy placed his hand over Armie’s. Armie stared at their joined hands, then back into Timmy’s eyes. 

“Armie, I wouldn’t have spent the past hour tasting beer with you if I didn’t like you. I’m just not sure someone like me is enough for someone like you.” Timmy paused and then continued, “But, if you want to _commit_ to getting to know each other, to see what we can be for each other, we can. Think it over. Let me know.” 

The bartender came by for the final time and discreetly placed the check holder on the side of the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s winter and we’re in the midst of Timmy’s tech seminar in NY at City College.
> 
> Thanks for the encouraging comments and for reading. I really appreciate it. This community is truly awesome!

The night was chilly but Armie was warm with excitement to see Timmy. He waited in a coffee shop near City College’s campus, trying to remain patient, because undoubtedly Timmy had been accosted after his lecture and was making sure he spoke with each person who waited to see him. 

When Timmy kicked off his seminar three weeks ago, Armie and Timmy began dating. Or as Timmy would refer to it, they made a commitment to get to know each other better. This really meant that Armie made the commitment. Timmy was an all in or not at all type of person. Armie was the one who would have to forgo his casual hookups and choose to get to know Timmy. 

After their beer tasting in the late fall, Armie had given up on getting anywhere with Timmy. He settled on just pursuing a friendship with him. That did not turn out to be very effective. Armie wanted Timmy. _Beautiful Timmy_. Or as Nick continued to refer to him. _His Timothée. His man_. Besides, Timmy was a busy guy and did not really have time for new friends. His life was spilling over with colleagues, acquaintances, clients, and fans. He had a close knit circle of friends, but one had to know him for an awful long time to make it into that inner circle. 

Armie tried to not think of Timmy. He really did. He returned to his casual hookups. But this too turned out not to be very effective. He realized he was using them as a way to unwind, cope with stress, declining fulfillment from his work. Once the hookups were over, relief, if any, faded quickly and he found himself tense again. This made him even more annoyed. It was like a vicious cycle. Finally, he admitted to himself. He did not want these men. He wanted only one man. One night, restless and frustrated as sleep evaded him, he reached for his phone and typed: _Timmy, I want us to get to know each other better. I’m ready to do whatever I need to do. Armie_. A cosmic ring came back soon after. _Armie, I’d really like that. Timmy_. They agreed to meet when Timmy returned to New York. 

Since then, they had been getting to know each other. Armie was surprised how easy it was being with Timmy. He found his stress decreased simply by talking to and sharing his day with him. Timmy was this repository of knowledge. He knew a lot about everything, and through his network, he could easily get his hands on almost anything. On top of that, he enjoyed the companionship. On their few Sundays together so far, they went for more tastings, museum visits, and strolls in the park. People told Armie that he seemed happier. He wondered how he was before, for them to make such a comment. 

Armie discovered that Timmy was tactile and playful. Armie adored his touches, his kisses. Armie was never into kissing much, not with his hookups anyway but he found he could not get enough of kissing Timmy. He adored that mouth. Despite all the togetherness, they had not moved to the next stage in their _commitment_. He knew firsthand that Timmy was just as affected physically as he was. Yet, he treaded carefully, did not want to push, wanted to prove that he was _committed_.

“Hey you,” Timmy said and caressed Armie’s arm. Timmy was clothed in black. This was another discovery Armie had made. Timmy preferred not to waste time thinking about what to wear. So he had multiple versions of the same wardrobe staples. Armie, a fan of tailored suits accented with the latest fashion accessories, was itching to sneak some color into his wardrobe. He could not wait for the opportunity. 

“Hey. Missed you,” Armie said and planted a wet kiss on Timmy’s lips. “I found a vegetarian place near where you’re staying. We can check it out for dinner if you like.”

“How about we go to your place? Order in,” Timmy suggested casually, then added with feigned nonchalance, “Maybe I can spend the night. I don’t have to be back here until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Whwhwhaat, I mean...are you sure?” Armie stuttered. This was a big deal. They had not spent the night together before. Armie felt like he had just received a miracle from above and he did not even believe in them. 

“Yes...” Timmy placed a hand over Armie’s chest. 

“Then we need to find a taxi right now.” Armie grabbed Timmy’s hand and playfully pulled him out of the coffee shop. 

→→→→→

Armie and Timmy lounged on the sofa finishing up the takeout dinner they picked up on the way to Armie’s apartment. Ballads from one of Timmy’s playlist on his phone radiated softly from bluetooth speakers. The men had made themselves a little bit more comfortable. Armie’s shirt was untucked and unbuttoned at the collar. Timmy was in his t-shirt, having removed his sweater. Both were barefoot. 

“Come here,” Timmy said. “Sit here.” He patted the sofa, directing Armie to sit between his legs. Timmy took the Chinese takeout container from him and placed it on a tray on the coffee table.

“Why?”

“Don’t you trust me?” 

“You and Nick are about the only two people I trust.” Armie said matter of factly. 

“We should have drinks with Nick. I want to meet the person taking such good care of you here in New York. Sit here.”

Armie shuffled over, slid down on the living room floor and nestled himself between Timmy’s spread legs. Timmy kissed the top of Armie’s head. Armie leaned back into Timmy’s lap and smiled up at him. 

“I’m going to work your shoulders. You keep rubbing them. What happened today?” 

“I had to issue an offer sheet today on the Dallas cash cow business. Gordon insisted. Once it’s sold, any chance of saving the company is over. That’s it.”

“That’s unfortunate. You tried.” Timmy pointed out, attempting to make Armie feel better. He began kneading into Armie’s shoulders. Armie let out a moan. 

“I wish I never came up with the original proposal.”

“You can’t beat up on yourself. You were just doing your job. Also, you signed a non-compete so it’s not like you would have been able to take the new proposal to someone else. You didn’t know you would have a change of heart.”

“I didn’t know I would meet you.” Armie tilted his head back. Timmy leaned in and glided his tongue across the length of Armie’s bottom lip. Armie moved in for more. Timmy retreated. _Tease_.

“Take your shirt off,” Timmy ordered. “By the way, there’s a device that will help you with these knots. I’m going to order one for you.”

Armie leaned forward, removed the shirt over his tank and carelessly flung it to the other end of the sofa. Timmy wrapped his arms around Armie’s bare shoulders and grazed the back of his hand over the soft chest hair coating Armie’s collar. “I like this,” he whispered. 

Armie leaned back and smiled and Timmy resumed the neck and shoulder massage, circling the knots, kneading in with his thumb. 

“Feels good,” Armie moaned.

“Better now?” Timmy asked, once he felt the muscle loosen under his touch.

“Thanks for that. Shoulder no longer stiff.” Then he added, “Can’t say the same about another region of my body. How are you able to do that to me?”

“Well, why don’t you take me to your bedroom and show me what else needs to be loosened up. I can’t have you here, tense.”

With those words, Armie leaped up off the floor of the living room. He pulled Timmy up. Timmy raised his arms and wrapped them around Armie’s neck and their lips met. Timmy wrapped a leg around Armie as if to climb him. Armie moved his hands down around Timmy’s ass and lifted him. Timmy wrapped his legs around Armie’s hips, and Armie carried him to his bedroom, bumping into the wall along the way as their lips remained glued together. 

Inside the darkened bedroom, Armie moved slowly. Once he reached the bed, he raised his knee up on it slowly, released Timmy and then backed up. Armie turned on and dimmed the bedside lamp. “Clothes off,” he demanded. Timmy moved to the center of the large bed, pulled off his t-shirt, shimmied out of his pants and tossed them to the side. He laid there in his boxers, biting his bottom lip under Armie’s lustful stare. Not taking his eyes off Timmy, Armie pulled off his tank and stepped out of his pants and then his boxers. He watched Timmy’s eyes widen. 

Armie climbed back on the bed and hovered over Timmy. He did not know whether he wanted to devour him or savor him. Armie chose to savor for a bit. He nuzzled soft curls, enjoying the momentary tickle. Grazed his lips over long dark lashes. Nipped at a lobe and then (because he finally could) moved on to the other. Rolled his tongue over Timmy’s bottom lip, then reciprocated Timmy’s earlier move by pulling away when (his man) wanted more. Rolled his tongue into the valley of that glorious neck, choosing not to mark. Not yet anyway. Playfully mouthed pink nipples until they were pert and then bit down deliciously on one of them.

“Fuuucck!” Timmy groaned. His boxers tented, looking like a soldier standing tall and proud.

“What do we have here? Someone feels left out,” Armie said playfully, after his lips and tongue had languorously traversed Timmy’s body, cutting across and down the smooth chest and belly and slender waist. 

“Pleeease.” Timmy begged. 

“Tell me that I can finally have you.”

“Have me. All of me.”

Finally. Timmy words undid Armie. It was devour time. He hoisted Timmy’s hips and tugged the moistened boxers offs, freeing the trooper, still at full attention. He flung the shorts, reached into the bedside table, grabbed a tube and foil wrapper, and dropped them on the bed.

He returned to the trooper and gave him some attention, grazing his tongue up one side and then down the other. “We’ll take care of you in a few minutes,” Armie promised. He picked up the tube and lubricated his fingers and then Timmy. He pushed a finger into tightness. Timmy made a sound. “Relax for me.” Armie coaxed when he met resistance.

“It’s been awhile...this.” Timmy said, both hands clasping the duvet beneath him, his head turned to the side. 

Armie slowed down. He doubled his fingers and then tripled them, slowly getting to know Timmy’s body. Timmy squirmed under the stretch. Armie was about to abort, not sure if Timmy would be able to take him. But then Timmy said, “I want this.” Armie could see the flush on his face, even in the dimmed room. 

“Okay, but we’re stopping if we need to. There are plenty of other things I can do to you.” Armie tore the condom open, slid it on, along with extra lubrication. He hoisted Timmy’s legs around his waist and moved in to enter Timmy but was met with resistance. “Baby, you’re not letting me in. Relax for me.” Armie tried again. “Okay, you on top...in control.” Armie pulled back allowing Timmy to release his legs. Timmy sat up, but before he allowed Armie to switch positions with him, he shaked his head. He grabbed a pillow, bent over, raised his ass upward, took several deep breaths, and looked up over his shoulders at Armie. 

Timmy’s vulnerability, his surrendering in that moment ripped through Armie. Blood raced all over Armie’s body, haywire, reddening his face and purpling his cock. Feeling like he was about to combust, he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and took his own deep breaths. 

He composed himself and returned to Timmy, now able to move though the opening without the earlier resistance. He pulled back out and then pushed in slowly again until he bottomed out. He felt snugness, warmness. Armie leaned over and asked, “Okay?”

“Yes,” Timmy returned breathily. 

“You feel so good, baby.”

Armie moved slowly, varying the rhythm of his thrusts. When Timmy moved back into him letting out an appreciative moan, Armie knew he found the right one. He increased the speed. He did not know how long they were at it. He heard Timmy’s cries, and he was lost in the pleasure of them, joined together finally. Before, he knew it, he had exploded inside Timmy and was draped over him. Between deep breaths, Armie asked, “Okay? Let me take care of you.” 

“Yes...It won’t take me long. I’m almost there.” Timmy gasped, falling flat on the bed. 

He removed the condom and tossed it on the floor. Then he easily flipped Timmy on his back and took his hard cock in his mouth. He sucked a few short moments before Timmy exploded hot come down his throat. He moved up next to Timmy and took him in his arms. They laid there quietly for a few minutes. 

Armie broke the silence. “Thanks for that. I should have done a better job… preparing...I’m sorry about that. He reached over and brightened the light on the bedside lamp. Turn over.”

“No...that’s not necessary.” Timmy said. 

“Timmy!” Armie insisted. 

“Armie!”

“Please!”

Timmy acquiesced and rolled over. Timmy placed a hand over his flushed forehead as if he could not believe he was allowing this. Armie examined Timmy, running his finger over him. “Looks okay but I’ m going to put something on it.” He got up, walked to the master bath and returned with a wipe and a cream. He rubbed them on Timmy’s orifice. Then he swept Timmy back into his arms and kissed his forehead.

“Okay?”

“Me okay?” Timmy replied.


	5. Chapter 5

“For fuck’s sake, look at the two of you!” 

Armie and Timmy were caught canoodling on the large leather Chesterfield in Scott’s living room. Scott stood cross-armed in the doorway. Armie and Timmy looked wide-eyed, like two school boys caught with their pants down. 

“And is that a _pink_ tie you’re wearing Timmy,” Scott continued and stepped further into the room. Timmy sat up, flattening the designer tie accenting his black suit. Armie straightened up, removing his long arms from around Timmy.

“Okay.” Timmy held his hand up. “Enough with the questioning, counsellor.”

“Oh, I’m not finished yet.” Scott smirked, then became serious. “The seminar is coming to an end. What are you two going to do? This doesn’t look fleeting.” He waved his hand between the two before him. “Frankly, it hasn’t, from the very beginning. Timmy, I would love for you to move back here, to New York. I’ve wanted it for years, but last I heard, you’re going back to California. What happens then?” He sighed. “Believe it or not, I don’t want to see _either_ of you hurt.” 

Timmy cleared his throat and stood up. “Let’s head to the church for Caitlin’s christening. Everyone is waiting for us, and I’m about to become a godparent.”

→→→→→

Armie and Timmy entered the apartment. There was a quietness between them. A silence that began that morning at Scott’s hung in the air between them. Armie helped Timmy out of his overcoat, then took his own off. He hung the coats up in the hall closet. The men kicked off their shoes. Armie reached for Timmy’s hand and silently led him to the bedroom, the one that they had shared every night since their first night _together_. He removed Timmy’s suit, starting with the silk tie he had gotten him for the christening, to match the ribbon on Caitlin’ dress. Then he removed his own suit. They stood before each other naked. Armie reached for Timmy and held his head in his large hands and brought their lips together and kissed deeply. When they broke apart, Armie fell to his knees. Timmy sat at the foot of the bed. Armie widened Timmy’s thighs and pulled his hips forward. Timmy fell back on his elbow and thrusted his cock in Armie’s waiting mouth. 

→→→→→

Timmy sat up in bed. Armie’s head rested against his smooth chest. Timmy’s arm wrapped around Armie, mindlessly twirling tufts of soft chest hair between his fingers. The duvet was draped over the rest of their bodies.

“Armie, we should...I’ve been wanting to talk,” Timmy spoke softly. 

“I have a confession first,” Armie said. “I wasn’t _just_ in the Bay area for the tech conference last fall. I went there just to see you. Nick orchestrated the whole thing.” Armie looked up at Timmy. “From the moment I saw you at the coat check at Demonico’s, I haven’t stopped thinking about you. I couldn’t have stayed away from you, even if I tried.” 

“Well, I’m glad you came. I probably wouldn’t be here, well at least not now, if you hadn’t.” Timmy smiled at Armie. “When you charged through the crowd after the panel, it was like you were some sort of gallant knight in shining armour. There was this intensity in your eyes. I’ve never seen someone look at me like that before. I confess, it rocked me.” Timmy let out a small chuckle as he recalled the moment. “That’s why Scott later reached out to you. I had to tell someone, examine what I felt. He wasn’t too pleased when he learned that it was a gorgeous bad boy that excited me so much. He probably would have preferred a nice young lady.” 

“I was so disappointed when I had to let your hand go at the garage, let you go, especially in that beater of all things!”

Timmy loosened his arms from around Armie. He leaned over and reached for Armie’s tablet on the bedside table, handed it to him and said, “I want to show you something.” 

“Do you even need me to unlock this?” Armie asked as he entered his passcode. 

“No, but we’re going to act like I do.” Timmy took it, flipped it over and then scoffed. “I’m going to send you a new tablet, much better, more secure.” He downloaded and launched an app. On the landing page, he browsed to a site, with pictures of a house — one tucked in a private bucolic surrounding.” He returned the tablet to Armie. 

Armie sat up next to Timmy. “I’ve been eyeing this property for a while. I’ve finally convinced the estate that owns it to sell it to me.” Armie flipped through each photo of the property. As he did so, Timmy provided a narration of each one, answering questions Armie had about what he was seeing. Then, he summed up, “There’s room for a state of the art tech lab on the garden level. This means that I can travel less. I can support my team remotely right out of the lab. There are only three bedrooms. So, I was thinking that if we needed to expand, we could build you an office and then maybe a guest studio over the garage…”

“We...office for me?”

“I’m sorry. I’ve been thinking about this so much, it feels like I’ve actually said the words out loud. Asked. No, entreated—”

“Timmy, what are you saying?”

“I want...I’m proposing that you come back to California to live...well, to build a life, perhaps, even a family, _with me_. Armie, correct me if I’m wrong, but you aren’t happy here. That Gordon you work for, you don’t know half the shit that prick is involved in. And for what? How much is enough! Armie, you’re smart, strong, resilient, and caring. You can do anything. In California, you can go back to banking at a boutique firm, or manage, better yet, launch your own socially responsible fund...or teach. Heck, if you really wanted to shake things up, you with the help of your buddy Nick can brew and distribute your own craft beer. Armie, these six weeks have been amazing. I look at you, and for the first time, I see, feel, so many good possibilities.” Timmy sat breathless, flushed. He breathed deeply a few times. He took the tablet away from Armie, held his hand in his. “I’m saying you don’t have to let go, not if you don’t want to.” 

“Timmy, I can’t just—”

“Why not? I don’t think...money shouldn't be a problem for you. If it is, I can take care of—”

“No. After my parents, I made sure money would never be a problem, once I could, _and_ I promised myself that I would always live my life openly.” 

“Then, you don’t feel the same for me—”

“No! I just told you that I can’t stay away. All week, I’ve been trying not to think about you leaving me and what that would mean, how it would feel, how it would hurt.”

“Then, why not?

“Because…” Armie paused. 

_Why not?_ Words like scared, uncertain, undeserving, not good enough went through his mind. He closed his eyes. Could he see the possibility — coupling, imagining a family. Did he even know what that meant? What did he know? Timmy made him the happiest he had been in years (maybe ever), calmed him, unleashed an urge in him to protect, and filled empty spaces and crevices within him. He would do anything for _his Timmy_ , give him anything. What was truly keeping him in New York? He had always known Gordon was an asshole. He did not want his legacy to be some marauder, benefitting from the weakness of others. When he wanted to break into the world of high finance, he needed to physically be in New York. In some ways, after his parents' rejection, being in New York saved him, allowing him to channel anger and resentment into gruelling hours, which later became lucrative hours. Now that he was seasoned, Timmy was correct, he had options and could work from anywhere in a variety of areas. _So, why not?_

“I just never thought I would meet someone like you. I would feel like this,” Armie admitted. “It’s unusual for me. My feelings for you make me nervous.”

“Me too,” Timmy said. “Armie, please think about it. You don’t have to decide now. It’s going to take time to close on the sale, then renovate, get the equipment, and build out the lab. You can come out and visit, check everything out. Tell me you’ll think about it. I’m nervous too, but I think what we have is special. 

“You’re the one that’s special and rare.” Armie leaned in and kissed Timmy on his lips.

“What _we_ have. _Us_. That’s special and rare.” Timmy looked at Armie’s hands in his own and squeezed it. “I love you, and you don’t have to let go this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to the _Call Me By Your Name_ screenplay, some other inspiration for this fic that resulted from the election cycle in the US...Gordon was named after Gordon Gekko in _Wall Street_ , Jordan after Jordan Belfort of _The Wolf of Wall Street_ and Lizzie after publicist Lizzie Grubman. Dena (which I hope is the Hindi word for lend) was inspired by the nonprofit organization Kiva (Swahili word for unity) and economic oxygen was quoted from Nobel Peace Prize winner Muhammad Yunus. The photo on Scott’s desk was inspired by this [one](https://www.coupdemainmagazine.com/timoth%C3%A9e-chalamet/16134/)
> 
> Best of luck to Timothée Chalamet on his inaugural hosting of _Saturday Night Live_ this weekend. I hope he kills it and one day joins the five-timers club. 
> 
> Peace and Love everyone and thanks for reading.


End file.
